Gang Wars: The Game
Gang Wars: The Game '''is a first-person shooter/detective action adventure video game based on the story Gang Wars by Delta421. It was released on August 26, 2019 for Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. It is set in the states of Illinois and Missouri. Players take control of three characters: vigilante fighter Marcus Seal, his friend Emmett Mack, and Emmett and Marcus' sometime partner Calliope Lucciano. ''Gang Wars: The Game '''is currently compatible for Nintendo Switch, Playstation 4 and Xbox One. However, in early spring of 2019, it was announced that the game would be backwards compatible for XBox 360 and PS3 consoles. Gameplay ''Gang Wars is, like the Call of Duty series, a first-person shooter. In the game, players are primarily put in control of Marcus Seal, Emmett Mack, and Calliope Lucciano, although there are other missions where the character is placed in the role of other people. However, unlike the Call of Duty series, it does not have a Heads-Up Display (HUD). Instead, the state of the player character is affected by comments the characters themselves make about their physical condition. For example, if Emmett Mack is low on health, he will say things like, "God, that hurts"; "I'm bleeding like a stuck pig;" or "Damn it, I'm in a world of hurt here!" If this happens, the player must seek shelter from incoming gunfire or else the player will die. However, health bars are present in multiplayer. In combat, the player can crouch and lie prone, and is able to scale low walls and other obstacles. It is also similar to the GTA game series in that there is a "free roam" option available after the player has beaten the campaign, where the player can do whatever he wishes. Gunplay is similar to Call of Duty, but without an ammo counter (Unlike the health system, this can be manually toggled by the player). Campaign Gang Wars contains a linear campaign storyline where the player takes control of three main characters-Marcus Seal, Emmett Mack, and Calliope Lucciano-as well as a variety of minor characters. The campaign follows the plot of the source novel, but with minor deviations. Campaign storyline Act I In Act I of the storyline, the player takes control of the main character Marcus Seal, who uncovers a plot by the Italian Mafia to create an alliance with the Japanese Yakuza and other criminal syndicates after witnessing a series of vigilante actions taking place around his hometown of Chicago. The investigation leads him to two figures; an army of cat burglars and a mysterious assassin known as the Shadowy Virgin. The next objective sees him being recruited into an effort by a shadowy organization known as the Order of the Assembly alongside his friend Emmett Mack and the Covert Crusaders to fight against the Mafia and dismantle the organization. Act II Act II of the storyline switches the player's role from Marcus to Emmett as he conducts a series of raids against the Mafia and its installations to discover exactly what kind of partnership the Mafia is forming with the other criminal syndicates. As the campaign progresses, he finds that the Mafia want to create an "empire" with other criminal syndicates and even terrorist organizations, which takes him to Washington, Missouri. After a particular mission gone wrong, Emmett swears vengeance against the Mafia. Later, when the Mafia kidnaps one of his friends, Emmett participates in coordinate an attack alongside Black Rose and the Assembly against the Mafia to rescue his comrade. They then raid a Mafia shipping plant for evidence of Mafia weapons trafficking, only to find a recorded message from the Mafia Don, Marcello Monaldo, who reveals that he has kidnapped Marcus' girlfriend Lydia Wilson and blackmails Emmett and his allies into backing off from the Mafia. However, this further motivates Emmett and Marcus' crusade against the Mafia, which has now escalated into a full blown war. Act III In the final act of the campaign, the player controls Calliope Lucciano, a female in the Order of the Assembly. Her first objective is to infiltrate a mansion in Washington, Missouri, owned by Marcello Monaldo. She eavesdrops on Monaldo's conversation with the Japanese Yakuza, during which she learns that Monaldo is planning on expanding his partnership overseas to other countries and that he has successfully corrupted both Missouri's state government, Chicago's mayor, Chicago and Missouri's chief of police, and various law enforcement personnel in both states. She relays this information to her partner Clifton Hinkle, who later goes to interrogate the Chief of Police in Washington, Missouri. Calliope reunites with Marcus and Emmett, who inform Calliope of their plan to rescue Lydia from the Mafia, having learned from Black Rose that the Mafia have her held captive in an underground hideout beneath a bar in Washington, Missouri. Together with Emmett and Marcus, Calliope fights her way through waves of Monaldo's men before confronting Monaldo himself. Following a tense hand-to-hand fight against Monaldo, Calliope finally subdues Monaldo and kills him, saving Lydia and exposing the extent of the corruption within Chicago and Missouri's local governments and law enforcement. Free Roam Main article: Free Roam (Gang Wars) Development TBA Sequel In late 2019, it was announced that a sequel is in development. Characters Children of Valhalla *Marcus Seal (Playable) *Nicholas D. Gordon *Lydia Wilson *Sigrid Korsgaard *Emmett Mack (associate) *Rose C. Norton *Phyllis C. Allen Covert Crusaders *Emmett Mack *Jill Powell *Patricia H. Beard *Grace M. Solt *Ricky A. Cammarata *Megan J. Bailey *Audrey Adams Italian Mafia *Marcello Monaldo *Serafino Monaldo *Mareta Cocci Washington Police Department *Chief Arnold Carter Black Rose *Shenita J. Carrow *Corinna S. Miller *Trần Ngọc Loan *Alevtina Tokareva *Shirley M. Pryor *Molly W. Briceno Campaign missions The following is a list of missions in the campaign storyline of the game. Act I *Welcome to Chicago-Investigate the burglary in Chicago *Going to War-Uncover the Mafia plot to create a criminal alliance *Meet the Assembly-Investigate what Calliope Lucciano is up to *Operation Blue Stork-Raid the Mafia safehouse in Chicago Act II *Going on the Offensive-Destroy the Mafia's installations and trafficking locations in Washington, Missouri *Washington Rumble-Pursue Serafino Monaldo through the streets of Washington, Missouri *Riverfront Assault-Your friend has been kidnapped! Track down the Mafia captors and rescue her before she is sold to the Yakuza! Act III *Fortress-Infiltrate the Mafia fortress in Washington and find out what Marcello Monaldo is planning *Manhunt-Find and capture police chief Arnold Carter to discover his connection to the Mafia. *Operation Dust Bowl-Destroy the Mafia's warehouses and cripple their trade network. *Ultimatum-Rescue Marcus' girlfriend Lydia and kill Marcello! Weapons of Gang Wars Sidearms *Steyr M9 *Beretta M9A1 *MP-443 Grach *G18 *Stechkin *Makarov PM Assault Rifles *AAC Honey Badger *ARX-160 *MSBS *SC-2010 *CZ-805 *AKM *AK-47 *AK-74M *AK-12 *M16A3 *M16A4 *CAR-15 *Galil *Remington R5 Carbines *M4A1 Carbine *AKS-74u *SCAR-H Submachine guns *P90 *Bizon *PP90M1 *CBJ-MS *Vector Sniper rifles *M40A5 *Steyr Scout *M14 EBR *Barrett M1017 *RSASS Deviations from the novel *Marcello Monaldo is killed on the Mississippi River in the book, but in the game he is killed underneath a bar in Washington, Missouri. *In the novel, it is Lydia Wilson's sister Sophie Wilson and her friend Jill Powell who are kidnapped by the Mafia. However, in the video game, it's Lydia Wilson herself. Category:Games